


【具芭/芭具】红点熄灭

by Bird6699



Category: ikon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird6699/pseuds/Bird6699
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 7





	【具芭/芭具】红点熄灭

* 本意想写具芭 但大幅芭具描写注意

——————————————————

肢体纠缠。喘息。舒张。收缩。甜腻的呻吟。  
金知元预感到临界点的到来，加快频率大力抽送了几下之后从身下人的体内拔出，一片白浊喷溅在对方潮红的脸上。摄像机恰到适宜地推进，给了高潮过后瘫软的人一个特写。  
他熟练地站到镜头之外，随意扯过一旁备好的毛巾擦了把身上的汗。  
“很好！收工！辛苦了！”  
机器上那一点红光随身体里沸腾过后的欲望一起熄灭，无影无踪。

距离金知元进入GV行业已经过去了大半年，虽说并没有多么精致的容貌，出片量也不算多，他倒是凭借着自己完美的身材和独特的魅力在业内有了不小的名气。新的企划是不会出错的窥视主题，与以往不同的却是对手是上司特别提点过让他多带着点的新人。  
子场景之一的拍摄地点是熟悉的酒店，金知元到达的时候制片人和具俊会已经在那里等着他了。他先是和那位有着慈善和蔼外表的制片人寒暄了几句，然后把视线移到一旁的新人身上。  
新人很年轻，身材比例也很好，看起来比金知元还要高上几公分的样子，穿着棕色的长风衣，墨黑的刘海，明澈的眼睛，表情有些严肃冷峻的过头了，显出点不近人情的模样。大概是自己打量的目光有些肆无忌惮，对方皱起了眉头看向他。  
“嗨，你好，我是Bobby。”金知元笑眯眯地和他打了个招呼，露出一对兔牙。  
“……你好。”具俊会只点了下头，然后迅速移开了视线，侧脸的线条利落干净，却怎么看都带着点戒备与别扭。  
是不太容易被驯化的类型啊……  
金知元在尴尬的同时若有所思。

制片布好了机位，稍微指点了几处就离开了，两人之间的那份尴尬却从见面延续到了现在，没有半分破冰的意思。  
按照惯例来说，金知元一般会先和对方漫无目的地聊些什么，然后再互相爱抚，等双方都进入状态了再开始拍摄。可眼前这位只漠然地留给他一个后脑勺，一点没有与他交谈的意思。他正苦恼于该如何开场，反应过来的时候具俊会已经一言不发地脱的只剩下长裤。  
“喂，”金知元按住具俊会正解开皮带搭扣的手，“你是要直接开始吗？”  
对方不解地看向他，修长白净的手指安静地蜷在他宽大的掌心。  
好吧。金知元无奈地叹了口气。  
主机位的机器架在床边，表明正在录制中的红点亮起，金知元找好角度把人压到床上，具俊会被吓了一跳，金知元凑近的时候看见他纤长的睫毛轻轻地抖动了几下。  
他开始亲吻对方，舌尖描绘着唇部的轮廓时另一只手也不安分地向下隔着裤子抓抚微微隆起的部位。  
那个吻一点点加深，从舔舐到轻咬着拉扯，再到伸进舌头搅动，于是手上的动作也逐渐大了起来。具俊会的情绪很快被身上这个为所欲为着的“前辈”调动起来，他的舌也不甘示弱地席卷过去，蛮横地直往深处探，唇舌交缠之间来不及咽下的唾液流出来，从他的嘴角一直滑落到耳鬓与脖颈。  
金知元抽空伸出食指抹去了具俊会脸上的几道津液，在亲吻结束的同时又把那沾染了两人气息的手指含进了自己的嘴里，有条不紊地吞吐起来。  
一根，两根，三根。缓慢地推进，然后抽送。  
具俊会看着对方的舌尖掠过男性粗粝的手指关节，清晰地感受到了自己下体的胀大。他凑过去，像祈求分食的小兽一般拱了拱对方的脸，然后含过金知元的指尖。  
金知元从善如流地夹住他口中的柔软，翻搅了几下，他发出几声难以分辨的呜咽。  
像是玩够了，金知元抽回手指，用已不知是谁的黏滑津液在具俊会身上由上而下画出一道晶亮的水渍，一直延伸到腿根。  
黑色的破洞长裤不知道什么时候已经被脱下扔在一旁，颀长而白晳双腿和腿间的欲望一同在金知元的视线之下展露无遗。金知元埋下头去，用湿润的口腔包裹住他。  
具俊会听到自己的脉搏急促而有力地跳动，那律动与脑内某种媾和的频率交织起来，一下一下地敲击在他的鼓膜上，挣扎着要捅破它，刺穿它，就如同他此刻亟需释放的欲望，只想埋入对方的身体，再更深地捅破他，刺穿他，弄坏他。  
金知元抬起头看向他。  
“舒服吗？”  
“….嗯。”他艰难地挤出一个音节，努力控制自己的喘息。  
“还会更舒服哦。”  
金知元掐着具俊会柔韧的腰身把他拖近了些，一双大手握住他挺翘的臀向上托了托，舌尖下移，探向另一处柔软的入口。  
那不可思议的触感让具俊会的表情出现一瞬间的迷离，像置身歧途而不知返路，敏锐的知觉只余下一片雾霭朦胧，金知元攀附于他的体温变为了真实本身。他黑色的额发被汗水打湿，身上那道唾液的痕迹随着他上下起伏的喘息延展开来，没入他的肌理，融入他的血肉，不容抵抗地成为他的一部分，潜伏在叫嚣着的躁动里。  
褶皱被舔开，甬道被撑满，接下来是什么？喘息、舒张、收缩、甜腻的呻吟……那本该是熟悉的步骤，金知元却又分明感受到某种不同于往常的颤悸，那急切在对方压抑着的喘息中尤为直白，于是连扩张也变得潦草起来，润滑剂的盖子滚到地上，他们的身体相互纠缠，金知元迫不及待地把自己推了进去，以注射欢愉的姿态。  
肉体相撞的声音越来越响，满室淫糜的水声被挤压进耳中。

亮着的三个红点。  
Set1（床头柜）  
黑发男子向后仰着头，他的眉因为无法克制的欲望而皱起，视线却固执地胶着在另一个人身上。  
Set2（主）  
圆环状的纹身，男人律动着的背影，一双白皙的长腿环着他的腰，再往下一点，粗长的阴茎抽出又捅入，囊袋不断地拍打着身下人的臀上。  
Set3（椅子）  
骨节分明的手指攥紧白色的床单。

正面进入的姿势持续了一段时间，金知元又把具俊会拗成小狗式体位。他们正对着那台架好的JVC，身后的人伸手抚摸具俊会的下颌，把他的头往上抬了一点。  
“看镜头……”金知元贴在他耳边提醒道，忍不住扯咬他的耳垂，黑色的耳钉被他含进嘴里，反复舔弄，同时腰胯也更加大力地反复的抽送。  
积雨云压下来，他们的内部与外部统统湿透，金知元不遗余力的浇灌能够遮挡住三个太阳，具俊会在接连的快感中无暇顾及任意一点。

Set1  
交叠的双腿。痉挛的脚趾。

金知元慢了下来，像收起风帆缓缓前进的船，那鼓动着怂恿的风转而谄媚地包裹住他，岸边的号召响起，世界随之发生倾斜。  
压在他身上的具俊会双眸里满是浓烈的欲望。  
“会让前辈也舒服的。”  
他这么说着，在金知元的身体里沉入自己的船锚。

三个红点。  
Set1（床头柜）  
一片漆黑。  
Set2（主）  
一片漆黑。  
Set3（椅子）  
具俊会对着镜头笑了笑，然后按下关机按钮。

一片漆黑。


End file.
